Should've Stayed Home
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Natsu goes to school when he's in heat, but he's pretty sure that it's a terrible idea...


**UHHHHH work is going well but Starbucks requires a lot of memorization and I'm hoping I get the hang of it soooon**

**Lowkey forgot that I wrote this and I don't feel like finishing it pfft**

* * *

Natsu felt entirely too sick to go to school. His skin was slick with a thin layer of sweat that refused to dry down, blood pounding in his ears, nose all too sensitive to smells, and his stomach churned with an odd sense, one that he shouldn't be feeling around this time of the month.

He would have skipped class if not for the test during third period that he'd been studying for with Lucy the last month; history was not his best subject.

If it was a normal cold, he would have been able to burn the virus right out of his system, but this was worse. He was in heat.

His usual precautions were to medicate with suppression pills until the weekend, where he would sleep off the symptoms while his parents kept an eye on him. But they were currently out of town on business, and his heat had arrived a week early, although thankfully on a Friday.

Natsu knew it was dangerous, but he opted to go to school either way, packing extra pills just in case. If anything truly unfortunate unfolded, Gajeel was always around; someone who knew how to handle a dragon in heat.

He left his house as soon as he heard light and familiar steps approach his front gate.

"Mornin' Luce!" He called out to his girlfriend, grinning as she offered him a sweet smile.

"Good morning, you're out on time for once," She giggled as he hooked his arm around her shoulders. "You're usually running out at the last minute."

"I fell out of bed and woke myself up," He snickered, hiding the real reason for his early rise.

"Of course you did," She laughed, shaking her head as he rolled his eyes. "But I'm glad, we can take our time walking together today,"

"And this time ya won't hit me for messin' up your hair from me draggin' ya behind me,"

"You sound a bit sad, I can still knock you out…if that's what you're trying to get at,"

"N-No thank you!"

Natsu sighed as he listened to Lucy's laugh, his restlessness calmed by having his girlfriend so close to his side. Her scent was alluring but his suppressants kept him from momentarily doing anything but enjoying the fragrance of his bright star.

But he was worried since she didn't know about his heat spells, which Natsu hoped to keep a secret while they were still going steady.

It was a lot for someone to take in, he figured, knowing about the monthly sexual frustration that dragons had to deal with. He surely didn't want her to take on the task of caring for him, or let her anywhere near him when his mind was on the verge of melting. She was entirely too precious…and it was just…just a conversation that would be had after graduation.

He forced a calm behavior throughout the first couple of classes, even going as far as to ignore the advances Gray tried making to get on his nerve. Gajeel was immediately aware of the masked and intense pheromones, keeping a sharp eye on the fire dragon who signaled that he'd be alright. Maybe it'd be better to just take a half-day and go home after their test…

"Aye, that was tough," Natsu groaned as they passed their exams forward, released to enjoy a short break. Gajeel approached Natsu's desk as the others left momentarily to get drinks from the vending machine. "I'm glad I had Luce help me out with studying,"

"You should get going now, Salamander, I can tell you're slipping," His cousin grunted, Natsu letting out a rough sigh as he felt his warmth begin to overflow again.

"Yeah, I know I shou—"

"Natsu, don't forget we're having lunch together today,"

"Lunch?" The dragon held in his groan as his girlfriend nodded before setting a mango juice on his desk.

"Yeah, don't you remember? I told you yesterday that I was making lunch for us today," The blonde huffed as she retook her seat, propping up her elbows and crossing her hands under her chin as she rose an eyebrow in question.

"O-Oh, no, I remember now! My favorite, right?" He smiled as she did, her eyes squinting as Lucy nodded happily. Ah, she looked way too cute, there was no way he could say no to her. Even if he could find the strength, Lucy would be upset if he had to leave, and there was no way he was going to be the reason she was upset. Better yet, there was no way he was going to miss a chance to eat her delicious cooking.

"Idiot…" Gajeel grumbled as he lifted the collar of his shirt up to cover his nose, unable to stand the stench that rapidly began to leak from his disastrous cousin. He might end up being the one who needed to leave early if the smell of his pheromones continued kicking up this wild storm.

Lunch rolled around quicker than expected, letting Natsu finally get a break from trying to keep his focus on the teacher. He took another dose of his medication, but the remedy was failing to act as quickly as it usually did. He still felt clammy and dizzy, his nose uncomfortably available for every scent in the school to cozy up to, making his dizziness even worse. Natsu was a dragon for goodness sake and he found sweating absolutely unbearable. How was anyone able to stand this constant wet feeling? He hated it!

Lucy had quickly dragged him to the roof, where no one was supposed to go, but couples used it from time to time to be…alone. Not that he and Lucy had ever been up here to do that before! Maybe just some intimate hugging and slight kissing, nothing too drastic.

"You're locking the door?" Natsu felt his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he heard the lock click in place behind the star who smiled softly at him.

"Yeah, I don't want you to have to deal with anyone else, you seem kinda out of it today," Lucy said as she took his hand, leading them to the wall shrouded in the most shade to sit under.

"How'd you know?" He chuckled a bit as she rolled her eyes.

"Natsu, I can always tell when you're not paying attention in class. But you've been a lot more sensitive to sounds and smells today too, so fresh air and some peace and quiet are just what you need,"

"Yeah, thanks, Luce." Natsu sighed as he let himself get comfortable on the ground, his stomach growling as soon as Lucy unboxed her bento case. "Spicy chicken katsu…Lucy, you're a saint,"

"Or the best girlfriend in the world?" She giggled as he nodded rapidly before immediately digging in. The silence between them was comfortable, mostly filled with the sound of the wind rustling mixed with Natsu's chomping and chewing. The star wanted his head to detox from the sensory overload he'd probably been going through all day, ready to give him a lap nap if he needed it too.

The dragon finished inhaling his food in a matter of minutes and chugged half the bottle of Lucy's mint lemonade.

"Hey, Lucy?" The lack of sound suddenly made him feel anxious, the distraction provided by his meal now fading as the reminder of his heat bubbled in his chest.

"What's up?" Lucy asked as she stole her juice back from his side, finishing off the rest of it before he had the chance to.

"…I dunno," He groaned and let his head fall towards his lap. "I'm pretty out of it, I think I should go home before the bell rings,"

"It's not like you to get sick," Lucy frowned as she leaned into his field of vision, pressing her hand against his forehead. "You feel really warm, but you're always warm, I can't tell much of a difference,"

With Lucy so close to him, Natsu couldn't help but zero in on the sweet scent she produced, his dizziness and sick feelings flipping their behavior and turning the gears of his adolescent brain. He lost himself for a moment, in what could only be described as an out of body experience.

"Maybe I just need to hold you, that always makes me feel better," Natsu's lips pulled into a charming grin as he swept Lucy into his arms, delighted by her embarrassed squeak.

"You absolute dork! You can tell me when you want a hug, you know?" The golden star giggled as his arms wrapped tight around her waist, his head buried slightly against her bosom. Natsu took in the scent of his woman and rumbled with a purr; oh she smelled good.

"You can…purr?" Lucy snickered and tried to hold in her laughter as Natsu's involuntary sounds continued to stream from his throat. "That's so adorable,"

"Can't help it, you smell wonderful, Luce," Natsu fwaed as he lifted his head from his perch, taking in a fresh breath of air.

"Thank you," Lucy mumbled shyly, moving from the position on her knees to sit more comfortably in Natsu's lap. Their eyes were level now, the star unable to tear away from her boyfriend's magnetic stare.

"Can I kiss ya, Luce?" Natsu asked in a hushed tone, his hands placed softly upon Lucy's waist, pulling her slightly against him.

"Y-Yeah," She wrapped her arms delicately around his neck as they came flush against one another, the moment leading up to their kiss slow and patient. The kisses they shared had never been anything more than a lasting touch of their lips, but the dragon wouldn't have any of that today.

His warmth turned into a fever within seconds, blood beginning to pound in his ears, his dizziness becoming a comfortable and lust-filled haze. Scales flecked their way onto his torso, and his primal instinct revved its engines as soon as her lips landed upon his.

One hand moved up the length of her body, settling against the base of her skull to keep her right where he wanted her. As their kiss began to reach its usual end, Natsu turned them towards a new direction. Lucy lifted her head slightly, only for her lips to be captured again. She was a bit surprised, not used to Natsu going for another kiss like this. His lips were parted and so were hers, bottom lip now caught between his two. The light suction between them lasted for a moment before he pulled away, He turned his head and gave her another kiss, subtly deepening their connection.

Lucy felt his hand thread through the strands of her hair, fingers tangling themselves in golden locks. Natsu was never one to initiate contact with her like this without going on with an explicit conversation asking for her permission, which was cute but totally unnecessary; she was into it if he wanted a little more attention today.

"Luce," Natsu's breath was short as he broke their kiss to speak. His scales fluttered at the sight of the star looking so wanton and blushed, her pink lips swollen from his hot kisses. "Can you open your mouth a little?"

"O-Okay," Lucy's heart was pounding erratically now if it hadn't been so fast before. French kissing seemed like a thing that would take Natsu years to commit to with the way he treated her so delicately.

The dragon quickly captured her lips again, his moans more vocal now as their tongues came into play. They met in the middle before colliding in a soft embrace that quickly developed into lewd energy.

Lucy was not ready for how expertly Natsu seemed to be able to do this. His lips held hers perfectly, his tongue moved against hers in a way that had her panting for air, and…his hand was gripping her ass, that was a kink she definitely didn't know she had until now.

"Lucy…" The rich and deep timbre of his voice trembled through her body, further melting the blonde into a puddle of goo. He growled as she whimpered, bruised lips weaning on his, passion pounding throughout every inch of her body.

"Oh, Natsu…" Lucy moaned into the dragon's ear, only proving to set him off even more. He wanted to hear her say his name like that over and over and over again. She whined at the loss of his lips but mewled again as they found purchase against the column of her neck.

"N-No hickeys! We can't go to class with…!" Lucy's voice trailed off as she yelped, his hand moving from its place on her behind up to one of her hefty breasts.

"I won't, just keep makin' sounds like that," Natsu panted, his hips bucking in rhythm against hers as he enamored himself with the concentrated scent she produced from the racing pulse point. Or maybe he would leave a mark, just one.

"N-Natsu! Natsu…if you keep! T-That, I—I'm really gonna, Natsu!" Lucy tugged at the ends of his hair, the slight panic in her voice shocking him out of his lost attention. The dragon quickly stopped his erotic behavior, rising out of the haze to see Lucy turned a bright peach…he'd never seen her turn that color before. She leaned against his shoulder, weak and tired from bliss, the scent of her climax amble in the air.

"Oh…oh my gosh, Lucy! I'm so sorry, I didn't notice! I'm such..such a jerk, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Natsu quickly asked as he gathered her face in his hands, checking her over to make sure that he hadn't gone as far as he assumed.

"Just…overstimulated…" She mumbled drowsily, smiling in an attempt to calm the anxiety present on her partner's face. "I think I should go lie down in the nurse's office,"

"Let me take—" Lucy shook her head as she stood up on shaky legs, her skin slowly dying back to its original gold.

"I'll be okay, you need to wait for that to…calm down," Natsu groaned as her voice disappeared back into the school building, staring at the raging boner he'd been left with.

Shoveling more suppressant pills from his pocket down his throat, Natsu began to mentally curse himself for losing himself like that. Lucy was probably scared, maybe she'd never talk to him again for being so forceful with her…did he even make sure to ask for permission? There was no way that she wanted to…cum like that at school of all places. She was a refined woman, she probably would have wanted to do that kind of thing in private, in a more romantic setting; ah, he really screwed it up this time.

Lucy missed the next two periods while she slept off the remnants of their unexpected escapade, the bell soon signaling that the end of the school day was upon them.

Natsu luckily had clean-up duty in the gym that day, giving him more time to beat himself up over the torture his girlfriend undoubtedly went through. Hopefully, she was at home by now, in the comfort of her beloved bathtub, washing away the rabid kiss marks he might have left behind.

He conducted his work slowly, mostly slowed down by the heat that just refused to stop coursing its way through him. The labor provided a distraction, hoping that he'd be able to resist the clutches of its warmth until he was safely back at home.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy's voice surprised him as he was pushing the last cart of basketballs into the gym shed. He quickly whipped his head around, shocked to see the star standing in the doorway.

"L…Luce, what are you…" Natsu gulped, shying away from her eyes as she stepped in further to meet him, her hands settled on her hips.

"What do you mean? We always walk home together, I was waiting in the classroom for forever. I brought your bag with me, so let's go already,"

"But…but aren't you mad at me?" He asked earnestly, confused as she looked at him sideways and let out a puffed laugh.

"Why would I be mad, you idiot? Have you done something to make me upset?"

"A-At lunch! I didn't, you didn't tell me it was okay…and, and I touched you like that!" He cringed at the memory, his head falling upsettingly as he faced the ground.

"Natsu, I'm dating you for a reason. You're allowed to touch me all you want! You really don't need to ask, I know you wouldn't do anything to me that I wouldn't want," She rolled her eyes with an exhausted smile.

"Weren't you scared?" He asked in a harsh whisper, Lucy sighing as she quickly wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I've been ready for you to do that kind of this to me since we were fifteen," She explained, rubbing a calming hand against his back.

"…we started dating when we were sixteen…"

"And now we're eighteen and you still treat me like I'm a glass figure about to shatter," She huffed and stared into his confused eyes. "What's going on? You never worry so much about me,"

Natsu grumbled as he left their brief embrace, going over to slide the shed door closed before diving into the conversation. Her body's light was enough to illuminate the room, not making it hard for either to see one another.

"I'm in heat," He confessed, running a hand through his hair as he sighed. "It happens every month, but mine wasn't supposed to start until next week. Igneel and Grandine are out of the house so I wasn't sure what I should do. I didn't want to miss that test today 'n I went out anyways, I've been takin' pills all day tryna calm down. It's real bad when I'm around you, Luce, I just go crazy. I probably woulda done more to ya at lunch if you didn't sound so scared to me. So I'm afraid I'll do something worse if I don't get home soon, I can't stop myself once I'm too far gone,"

"You mean…you want to have sex...?" Lucy blushed as Natsu nodded.

"I don't know how many times I'd need it, and I couldn't do that to ya. Your first time hasta be more romantic than this," Natsu said as he began to reopen the shed door. "So, you should really leave before—"

"…I'm not really all that much of a romantic," Lucy shrugged as she placed her hand over Natsu's and slid the door back, her fingers delicately turning the lock. "There's nothing wrong with the two of us getting caught up in a moment, wherever that may be,"

"L-Luce, you…you really…" Natsu shook nervously as she smiled coyly at him, unable to look away as she began unbuttoning her blouse.

"I don't mind if you can't control yourself, and it'll make you feel better, right? So it's okay if you let loose, I think it'd be pretty hot...if you did,"

Natsu heard the wild roar of his inner beast begging to be let out after hearing such seductive words, his eyes unable to fixate on anything but the slow reveal of her unnecessarily sheer lace bra.

"Do you...always wear stuff like that?" He groaned as her open shirt slid down her biceps, glittery skin filling in with the familiar peach as she nodded.

"Just in case," She shrugged, holding in her laughter with a tight-lipped smile. "Do you like it?"

"Y-Yeah, black is...that's a good color on you," He flinched as she took one of his hands and lead it upwards, allowing his fingerpads rest on the swell of her bosom.

"Please? I want you, Natsu," The dragon was made his appearance rather quickly when these words left her lips, unable to deny the pouty face and sexy pose she lured him in with. All he could smell was her, all he wanted to taste was her, and he undeniably wanted to mark every part of her with his scent.

Lucy's skin jittered as she watched Natsu's expression change, his nervousness quickly replaced with a dominating aura that shivered throughout her entire being. His fingers squeezed into the flesh she offered him, his other hand securing its hold around the base of her neck once again. He sealed a hot kiss over her waiting lips, Lucy's arms quickly wrapping around his neck as they dove back into a passionate makeout session.

She felt just as needy to have her desire for him sated, her stomach tumbling over in so many new twists that she almost felt sick. Natsu's slick tongue curled around her own before they slipped into his mouth, the dragon unable to get enough of her direct flavor.

He briefly pulled away for air, growling in approval as he observed Lucy's wanton expression. He looked about the room them, grabbing her hand as he began to walk over to the stack of gymnasium mats they could lay on. Natsu let Lucy take a seat first as he began to undo the buttons of his shirt, Lucy tossing hers to the floor in a similar manner as she watched him with sultry eyes.

"You're mine," The feral and deep tonality of Natsu's voice alerted the star that it was indeed not her shy boyfriend in control of his body at the moment. He grinned as her concentrated scent wafted under his nose, the dragon ready to spread her legs and take her right away. But a part of him knew that she needed to be taken care of first, she needed to be groomed properly till she was begging for him to take her properly.

"Mhm…" Lucy sighed as he sexily pulled off his belt before dropping it, then tugged off his pants. He crouched down in front of her, his hand gently taking hold of her left shoe. She gulped as he began to take off the pair, proceeding next with her black knee-length socks. She shuddered as his warm palm caressed her calf, her heartbeat erratic as his hand slid up to meet the end of her skirt.

"I can smell ya," Lucy sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as he continued to move along her torso, hoping that he would have stopped where she really wanted his attention. She took the liberty of taking off her own bra, not wanting to leave any chance that he might burn it in efforts to remove it faster.

"Do I smell good?" Her voice was light and breathless, the humidity clamoring as Natsu's skin wafted with steam.

"So fucking delicious," He crooned into the skin of her inner thigh, pressing a searing kiss to the sensitive skin. Lucy shivered as his hot breath ghosted her most sensitive region, the rubdown she received earlier still twitching with awareness. Her heart began to beat faster as Natsu pulled down the side zipper to her skirt, revealing the matching lace panties soaked at their center.

"Don't stare at me like that," The star couldn't help but mumble, her arms crossed to hide the peaks of her nipples. Natsu rested between her legs as he tugged her panties upwards to see the pressured outline of her yoni.

"Why not? You're beautiful," He grinned as her peached shade lit brighter underneath her embarrassment, legs shuffling as Natsu continued to play lightly with the covered secret.

"Natsu…" She whined, grabbing the hand that tugged on the band of her panties. "Don't tease me so much…"

"Want me to take them off?" He grinned as she nodded shyly, her legs quaking as he pulled them down ever so slightly.

"Hurry…" Lucy whined again, her body twitching in anticipation for the dragon to ravage her fully. Internalizing her dissatisfied plea, the beast took it upon himself to provide instant attention to her quivering folds.

His eyes rolled back into his head, deliriousness taking him over as one taste of her flowing center was enough to push him over the edge. Lost in a fog of want, Natsu couldn't even hear Lucy falling apart above him as he lapped over and over against her hardened bud.

She came quickly, her body not used to such intense levels of pleasure yet. She squirmed and arched her back, buried her fingers into his pink locks as he refused to let up the attention.

He suckled and nursed on the flow of flavor, two hot digits soon entering her pulsing folds in an attempt to stir more nectar from his beloved.

Lucy beat her fist into the mat at her side, unable to properly vocalize her thoughts as her pleasure meter was pushed off its charts. It was too much, yet she didn't want him to stop. Natsu's primal instinct to pleasure her just so was something she dared to experience in its entirety, attention that she'd unknowingly been craving since falling in love with this shy boy.

"That was…" Lucy gasped as he finally pulled away from her twitching honeypot, the golden eyes of the beast gleaming with pride.

* * *

**really yall should follow me on tumblr bc I release a lot of work early on there before i make it official on here**

**its a fun process, i like getting feedback when i'm really stuck on a prompt**

**really not gonna finish this one lololol i think its cool as it is**


End file.
